The Broken Soul
by AnitaHathaway
Summary: "[...]Meu coração batia novamente, e tão depressa que chegava a doer. Eu sentia o sangue ser lançados em minhas veias vividamente. Eu estava vivo novamente." POV Dimitri Belikov quando é restaurado por Lissa em Spirit Bound.


**Hey!**

**Escrevi essa oneshot junto com a ****Little Restless**** no começo do mês, mas só agora decidi postar aqui =P Espero que gostem! É o trecho de Spirit Bound onde o Dimitri é restaurado, narrado em seu POV! E esta oneshot também é uma prévia da nossa próxima fanfic: Introspection. Ela também será narrada no POV do Dimitri e será um final alternativo para SB.**

**Se vocês puderem nos falar o que acharam, se conseguimos "captar" a essência do Dimitri, nós ficaríamos muito felizes! Escrever no seu POV é complicado porque o Dimitri é um personagem muuuito complexo! **

**E a Richelle nos surpreendeu com aquela cena, né? Eu fiquei completamente apaixonada por ela *o* o POV dele ficou tão perfeito, tão cheio de emoção, tão... Dimitri! A primeira impressão que ele teve da Rose me encantou gente *-***

**Bom, espero que gostem! **

**PS: Todos os personagens pertencem à brilhante escritora Richelle Mead. E esta oneshot contém cenas de SB!**

* * *

**Capítulo único**

Os sons de lutas sendo travadas começaram como um sussurro em meus ouvidos, mas tão rápido cresceu e estavam cada vez mais próximos. Me posicionei, mantendo minha forma ereta enquanto olhava para Vasilisa e Christian. Não tardou até que o primeiro guardião adentrasse a sala. Era Hans. E logo atrás dele estava Rose. Tão linda e feroz como nunca.

Logo todos os meus se juntaram em uma corpórea batalha com os guardiões e com o olhar preso em Rose – e o dela no meu, tão sincronizados –, ela se desviou prontamente seguindo até mim.

"Você é linda em batalha" Disse em minha voz baixa, admirando-a "É como um anjo vingador trazendo a justiça divina."

Eu a vi sacar sua estaca, vindo em minha direção, seu rosto estava mascarado da mais perfeita indiferença que ela podia manipular.

"Engraçado," Seu punho se tornou mais firme sob a estaca "É para isso que eu estou aqui."

"Anjos caem, Rose"

Ela avançou ainda mais e por alguns segundos – demorados devido à circunstancia, ela estava diante do inimigo – vi seu olhar se perder. Logo eles voltaram a mim tão ferozes como antes.

"Você teve muito trabalho para me trazer até aqui" Ela constatou redundantemente "Muita gente vai morrer. Sua e minha."

Sem esforços, dei de ombros, despreocupado. Ela contornou tranquilamente um guardião que lutava com um dos Strigoi, que reconheci ser Ranson pela falta de cabelo.

"Não importa" falei despreocupado. Enrijeci minha postura quando ela se aproximou, posicionando-me para responder a qualquer movimento seu. "Nenhum deles importa, se morrerem é óbvio não valem a pena."

Ela entendeu minha mensagem, ela claramente entendeu. Eu não me importava com nada a não ser tê-la, matá-la com minhas próprias mãos. Eles não faziam a menor diferença, eram apenas peões do meu xadrez.

"Presa e predador" Ela soprou de seus lábios uma de minhas lições, e eu vi sua silhueta finalmente me alcançando.

Rose parou diante de mim e nós ficamos dançando com nossos olhares. Era uma dança mortal, sádica e cheia de ameaças silenciosa. Nossos movimentos e reações condiziam perfeitamente, não havia um só movimento que não conhecêssemos, o que chegava a ser previsível. Ela também tinha fechado a distância entre nós. Um erro. Guardiões necessitavam de mais espaço para escapar da velocidade e força de um Strigoi. Ela estava em desvantagem.

Eu não me movi, eu não a atacaria e ela tinha ciência disso, mas não estava sendo descuidado o bastante para lhe dar uma brecha.

"Todas essas mortes por sua causa. Você sabe." Disse devagar "Se tivesse me deixado despertá-la… Se estivéssemos juntos… Bem, nada disso teria acontecido. Ainda estaríamos na Rússia, nos braços um do outro, e todos os seus amigos estariam aqui, a salvo. Nenhum deles teria morrido. A culpa é sua." Eu a acusei sem deixar escapar nenhuma reação sua sob meus olhos.

Ela não cedeu a minha provocação.

"E quanto às pessoas que eu teria que matar na Rússia?" Ela exigiu, nunca deixando de me estudar. "Estariam a salvo se eu—"

Interrompendo sua fala, um barulho de estardalhaço nos distraiu. Olhei para onde vinha o barulho e vi que a princesa e seu namorado haviam conseguido se libertar e entraram em combate. Patético e, mesmo assim, surpreendente que Moroi rugissem assim por suas vidas.

E antes que pudesse ridicularizar ainda mais qualquer movimento deles, Vasilisa estava a minha frente com uma estaca prata em mãos, segurando tremula e desastradamente.

"Parem!" Rose gritou e pude ver que era a distração perfeita que estava esperando para atacá-la. "Saiam do caminho!"

Eu avancei contra ela sem mais perda de tempo e seu pescoço fora meu alvo. Com o reflexo lerdo, ela desviou de maneira dificultosa e eu pude agarrá-la pelos ombros e jogá-la para longe. Suas costas atingiram em um baque surdo a parede. Prontamente ela se levantou, como se aquilo não fosse nada – era a resistência adquirida por anos de treinamento.

"Eu ficaria impressionado se isso não fosse algo que uma criança de dez anos é capaz de fazer. Agora, quanto aos seus amigos… Eles também estão lutando como alguém de dez anos de idade. E para Moroi? Na verdade, é muito bom." Minha voz pingava ironia.

"Sim, bem vamos ver o que você vai achar quando eu lhe matar." Em movimentos rápidos, desferiu alguns golpes sem muito sucesso. Minha rapidez e reflexo eram melhores que os dela.

"Você não pode, Rose. Você ainda não descobriu isso? Você não viu? Você não pode me derrotar. Você não pode me matar. Mesmo que pudesse, você não consegue se forçar a fazer isso. Você vai hesitar. De novo" Eu respondi convicto, usando o seu amor por mim como uma fraqueza. O que realmente era, ela jamais teria coragem para tal.

Ela continuou com seu jogo e eu me cansei disso. Quando parti em sua direção novamente, quase os mesmo movimentos foram feitos, só que dessa vez eu a trouxe para mim. Não sei o se passara com extrema exatidão, meus olhos estavam atentos a ela, mas pude ver um outro Strigoi se aproximar e tomá-la.

"Minha!" Gritei espumando em fúria, deixando meus caninos a mostra. O golpeei certeiramente. Ninguém jamais tocaria nela se não fosse eu. Eles não tinham esse direito, e se tentassem, meu ódio cairia sobre eles e me certificaria que cada um sentiria a pior dor possível.

Quando tornei a olhar para ela eu _vi_. Eu vi nela toda exatidão do momento. Eu havia lhe dado a brecha e ela me mataria. Ela realmente faria isso, sem hesitação, sem o seu amor. Sua estaca vinha certeira e com ela, o meu fim.

E então algo aconteceu em fração de segundos.

Rose estava tropeçando para longe de horizontalmente, me surpreendeu o fato de serem Vasilisa e Christian que a empurram e, segundos depois, pateticamente ela veio em minha direção com a mesma estaca que segurava desajeitadamente. Eu quase ri da sua tentativa de ataque, ela não era rápida e muito menos forte.

"Não!" Eu ouvi Rose gritar, porém, eu não desviei minha atenção da princes—

Um aro de fogo se formou em volta de mim.

"Pare!" Continuei ouvindo os gritos de Rose "Você vai nos queimar vivos!"

O fogo ficava cada vez mais perto de mim e agonia me abateu. Tão rápido, meu casaco foi consumido e uma dor aguda me preencheu. Fiquei completamente cego por alguns instantes, e a dor só aumentava cada vez mais com aquela pigmentação sobre a minha pele. E quando eu não esperava sentir dores além das chamas que me consumiam senti algo pontudo perfurar meu peito. Não havia atingindo profundamente, só perfurado minha pele. Meus gritos eram acompanhados por outros que, mesmo em meio de toda a agonia, eu reconheceria como os de Rose.

A prata formigava em meu peito, estranhamente – quando Rose havia me acertado, mesmo que não no coração havia queimado e causado uma pequena dor. Mas isso era diferente – e mesmo que eu tentasse lutar, as chamas estavam conseguindo me derrotar e me fazendo abrir espaçamento para outro golpe.

Era Lissa quem o fazia. Eu estava sendo derrotado por uma Moroi. Ela continuou forçando até que perfurasse devidamente meu coração e a dor pareceu insuportável. O formigamento se intensificou e se espalhou por todo meu corpo, a luz do fogo cegando meus olhos não era nada comparado à nova que havia surgido dentre mim e Lissa. Meus olhos foram completamente tomados pela cor branca em uma rapidez incalculável. Cada célula do meu corpo se mexeu e fora comprimida pelo choque que parecia irradiar dessa luz, tudo dentro de mim parecia estar sendo espremido e modificado.

Então ela explodiu ao nosso redor, propagando uma poderosa energia.

Tão rápido e sagaz eu fora tomado por essa luz, tão rápido ela se foi. A sala estava em absoluto silencio. Lissa foi minha última imagem antes da escuridão me consumir. Ela estava linda. Mesmos com suas roupas queimadas e seu rosto machucado, sorria. Seus cabelos dourados e olhos verdes tão cheios de compaixão colaboravam com a comparação que fiz a ela. Um anjo. E então eu fui envolvido por uma estranha sensação de paz – e para o meu choque, liberdade.

Meu coração batia novamente, e tão depressa que chegava a doer. Eu sentia o sangue ser lançados em minhas veias vividamente. Eu estava vivo novamente, e não tinha nenhum vestígio de machucados ou qualquer coisa similar.

Minha mente era nebulosa, as imagens vagavam por ela lentamente. E havia algo como nuvens ou fumaça sobre elas, as tornando estranhas e quase irreais. Eu estava confuso, eu me sentia quente, liberto, e em paz. Mas então todas aquelas imagens bombardearam-se em mim e era tão cruel. _Rostos_ – eu pude finalmente identificar – _rostos horrorizados, ficando sem vida a cada segundo que se passava. Rostos de pessoas inocentes._

Eu havia sido um Strigoi, eu… Eu havia sido um monstro. Havia matado pessoas, as drenado até sobrar apenas um corpo vazio sem vida. Minhas mãos haviam sido manchadas por sangue inocente, e meu paladar saboreara o último sopro de suas vidas.

Eu estava acordando do pior pesadelo da minha vida, e era tão real. Ardia.

Definitivamente exatidão não era uma coisa sobre o meu domínio, por agora. As coisas iam se encaixando lentamente, como peças de uma quebra cabeça. Eu consegui me lembrar aos poucos os fatos que sucederam o que eu estava vivendo agora.

A princesa Vasilisa me trouxera de uma forma inexplicável de volta à vida.

Eu ainda podia sentir todo o seu poder sobre meu corpo, sobre aquela sala. Era paz, era silêncio. Era lindo. Então tudo se desfez com as outras peças – imagens. Tudo viera à tona, e sem mais suportar toda a dor e culpa em meu peito, chorei.

Eu chorei por ter feito tudo que fiz com os inocentes. Eu chorei por tudo que havia causado naquela sala. Chorei pelas lembranças insuportáveis de ter Rose em meus braços naquele estado e de tê-la quase corrompido, de ter provado de seu sangue – jamais teria perdão por tudo que fiz, ainda mais por ser ela.

E por ultimo chorei pela minha alma. Ela estava quebrada.


End file.
